A Magia do Amor
by Ywoolly
Summary: Finalmente a noite de formatura chegou. Lily Evans havia finalmente dado uma chance a James Potter. Iriam ao baile juntos. Um discurso que muda toda uma história. Uma história que começa no fim de outra história. James/Lily


**_A Magia Do Amor_**

Onde ela estava com a cabeça quando aceitou o pedido dele? Ela que sempre o rejeitara, que desde seus 13 anos dizia "não" a ele. Como, de uma hora para outra, ela resolveu aceitar o pedido de James Potter?

Lily Evans estava terminando de se arrumar, no dormitório feminino da Grifinória. Ela vestia um vestido vermelho tomara-que-caia, que valorizava seus seios, rodado a partir da cintura e que se estendia ate os tornozelos. Os cabelos presos deixavam alguns fios soltos. Usava uma maquiagem leve que valorizava a beleza de seu rosto, principalmente seus olhos de esmeraldas.

-Lily, vamos? – sua amiga Marlene a chamava.

-Sim. – ela respondeu como se estivesse saindo de um transe.

As duas seguiram para a porta do Salão Principal, onde haviam marcado com seus pares.

Era a noite do baile de formatura. Todos os alunos do sexto e sétimo nos estavam presentes. Pais e amigos de alunos também.Lily se formava com méritos e por isso faria um discurso na frente de todos. Inclusive de seus pais.

Lily e Marlene assim que chegaram a escada avistaram seus pares, James e Sirius. Ambos trajavam vestes a rigor e estavam muito bonitos. James com sus cabelos bagunçados davam um charme a ele e Sirius com sua beleza displicente. Assim que eles as viram abriram dois enormes sorrisos.

Elas caminharam ate o pe da escada e os dois foram recebe-las, beijando-lhes as mãos.

-Onde aprendeu a ser tão educado Black? – Marlene perguntou brincalhona.

-Onde eu não sei, mas quando...

-Quando?

-Desde que começamos a sair.

Marlene abriu um sorriso.

-Vamos? – Sirius ofereceu o braço.

-Claro. Tchau para os dois.

Nem Lily, nem James responderam. Logo Sirius e Marlene desapareceram no salão.

-V-você está belíssima! – James disse

-Ah, obrigada. – Lily respondeu envergonhada.

-Preparada para discursar?

-Acho que sim. – ela sorriu nervosa.

-Então, vamos?

-Sim.

James ofereceu o braço e Lily aceitou. Caminharam para o interior do salão.

Quando os dois entraram vários olhares os seguiram. Queriam ter certeza que era realmente verdade que Lily Evans havia aceitado um pedido de James Potter. Logo avistaram os pais de Lily.

-Mãe! – Lily abraçou a mãe, dando-lhe um beijo carinhoso no rosto.

-Você esta linda filha!

-Obrigada.

-Não fala com seu pai?

-Claro que falo. – Lily abraçou e beijou o pai. – Deixem que eu apresente James Potter.

-Oh, prazer querido. – ela estendeu a mão.

-O prazer é todo meu por conhecer alguém tão linda – ele beijou a mão da mulher.

-Obrigada Potter.

-James, por favor.

-Tudo bem, James.

-Muito prazer senhor Evans. – James estendeu a mão.

-Prazer rapaz. – o pai de Lily apertou brevemente a mão do maroto.

-Bom, já que todos foram apresentados, eu e James vamos procurar nossos amigos.

-Vá sim Lily. E rapaz – o Sr. Evans lançou um olhar penetrante a James. – Cuide do meu lírio muito bem, estamos entendidos?

- Não se preocupe, ela é a flor mais importante para mim. – James disse confiante.

-Vamos? – Lily chamou James.

Eles foram para o meio da multidão. Logo estavam dançando junto aos amigos.

Lily dançava com uma desenvoltura jamais vista. Mexia os braços e os quadris em movimentos sincronizados e mesmo inconscientemente, sensuais, fazendo não somente James, mas alguns garotos também olharem. Isso fazia James se morder de ciúmes e Sirius rir do amigo. Mas quando olhava para a sua companhia ele esquecia de tudo. Ela era divina! O vestido vermelho contrastando belamente com a pele branca dela, os cabelos com alguns fios soltos lhe caindo pelo rosto. Aqueles lábios provocantes lhe convidando a fazer uma insanidade em pleno baile. Merlin! Porque ela estando tão perto parecia tão distante para ele?

Lily dançava de um jeito que nem ela mesma sabia que conseguia dançar. Sentia alguns olhares sobre ela, mas nenhum deles se comparava ao do Potter. Era um misto de ciúmes com desejo. E por que diabos ela estava gostando daqueles olhares? Por que não conseguia parar de provoca-lo? Morgana que a ajudasse ou ia acabar acontecendo algo.

A hora foi passando e os amigos continuavam a dançar sem cessar na pista. Mas a hora passar indicava que o discurso de Lily estava perto. Tudo bem que só seria a meia-noite e ainda eram 22:30h, mas mesmo assim cada minuto que passava era um minuto a menos, indicando que logo estaria discursando na frente de todos.

-Lily vamos tomar um ar nos jardins?

-Só um ar Potter? – ela elevou uma sobrancelha.

-Só um ar. – ele confirmou com um sorriso

Eles falaram brevemente com os amigos e saíram. Inicialmente iria para os jardins, certo? Certo. Mas inicialmente, pois agora estavam caminhando (lê-se: caminhando de braços dados, em direção ao Lago Negro). Não falavam nada, somente olhavam a paisagem, que havia se tornado incrivelmente bela e interessante depois de longos sete anos.

Acordaram do transe em que estavam todo esse tempo e se viram um pouco mais longe do que pretendiam estar. Ouviram um barulho ali perto.

-O que acha que deve ser? – Lily sussurrou para James.

-Não sei. Vou ver.

-Vou com você. – ela disse um pouco mais alto.

-Ok. Varinha em punho.

Eles se encaminharam lentamente para o local onde haviam ouvido o barulho. Atrás de uma pedra grande que tinha na beira do lago. James fez sinal para que cada um fosse por um lado.

Lily foi sorrateiramente para o outro lado, mas não percebeu o galho a sua frente e acabou esmagando-o. O barulho do galho se partindo pode ser ouvido por James e por quem quer que estivesse ali. Ela fez uma cara de "foi sem querer" antes que duas pessoas surgissem a sua frente e de James. Duas pessoas com caras de desespero.

-O que estão fazendo aqui? – Lily perguntou impondo sua autoridade de monita-chefe.

-Nada... – a menina resmungou algo como sangue-ruim que foi ouvido perfeitamente bem por Lily.

-Nada? Voltem para o castelo agora. Nem sei como conseguiram sair dele sem serem pegos! Vão antes que resolva entrega-los a Slugorhn. E cumprirão detenção por terem ofendido a monitora-chefe.

-Sim. Já estamos indo. – o garoto disse arrogante.

-Andem logo! Não quero ouvir resmungos.

O casal seguiu sem olhar para trás. Assim que estavam longe suficientes para que pudessem ouvi-la, Lily começou a rir.

-É tão bom por medo a esses adolescentes infantis, uma das melhores coisas em ser monitora!

James riu junto com ela. Não imaginava que um dia sua ruivinha CDF falaria isso.

Lily acabou se sentando na rocha e virou para encaram a superfície negra e lisa do lago. James ficou olhando-a de perfil. Uma fraca luz a iluminava ou seria fruto de sua imaginação? Não importava. Ele só queria saber que aquilo a deixava mais bela. Com um ar angelical.

Lily sentia uma leve brisa em seu rosto e parecia não haver coisa melhor que aquilo. Inclinou um pouco o corpo para trás, mostrando o colo nu. A pele alva sendo refrescada pela suave brisa. Sentiu um par de olhos admirando-a. Virou-se para encarar que a olhava.

-Perdeu algo Potter?

-Não... Mas... Esquece.

-Diga. – ela pediu.

-Ok. Mas promete não ficar brava nem querer me jogar no lago?

-Sim.

-Estava admirando o quão bela está esta noite.

Lily sorriu timidamente.

-Obrigada Potter.

-Só por hoje não poderia me chamar pelo nome?

Lily pensou no pedido dele e sorriu.

-Por hoje.

James sorriu abertamente.

-Tenho algo aqui que irá completar sua beleza, deixando-a mais bela do que está.

-O que? – Lily perguntou curiosa. Uma coisa que não conseguia controlar era sua curiosidade para com tudo que a rodeava.

James tirou do interior de suas vestes a rigor uma caixa de veludo azul escuro. Abriu-a. Um lindo colar havia dentro da caixa. Todo dourado, com um pingente em forma de lírio todo cravejado em rubis.

-Isto. Para você.

-Não. Eu não posso aceitar.

-Assim você me ofende. É uma jóia de família que gostaria que usasse esta noite. Momento melhor não há. É sua noite. Está se formando com louvor. Aceite-o como um presente por seus méritos.

-Não James. Não posso, ainda mais sendo de família. Ele deve ser passado para sua esposa quando se casar.

-Ou para a mulher que amo.

Lily engoliu em seco. Suas faces estavam ficando rosadas.

-Aceite. Por favor.

-Tudo bem. – ela se deu por vencida.

James ajudou-a a descer da pedra e se postou atrás dela. Tirou o colar de sua caixa, que foi posta em cima da pedra, e pôs o colar no pescoço de Lily. Parecia que finalmente James havia descoberto porque tal jóia fora feita há tanto tempo: para estar no pescoço de Lily.

Lily virou-se de modo a ficar de frente para James. Passou uma das mãos no pingente, sorrindo.

-Obrigada.

-Não tem o que agradecer. Ele foi feito para estar ai.

Lily corou furiosamente, abaixando a cabeça para esconder tal fato.

James ergue seu rosto pelo queixo. Olhos nos olhos. Pensamentos correndo soltos por ambas as mentes. A respiração acelerando.

Lentamente eles foram se aproximando extinguindo a distancia que existia entre eles. James enlaçou Lily por sua cintura e a trouxa para mais perto de si. Ela pôs suas mãos nos ombros dele. Ele inclinou a cabeça para o lado e roçou seus lábios nos de Lily. A ruiva fechou os lhos no mesmo instante. Sabia o que estava fazendo, mas algo a impedia de se afastar de James. James pediu permissão para aprofundar o beijo e logo suas línguas dançavam uma musica apaixonante e envolvente e suas mãos procuravam lugares para acariciarem.

Sob o luar eles beijaram-se pela primeira vez. Não, essa não era a primeira vez que eles se beijavam, mas era a primeira que não era contra vontade de um deles ou que um deles levava um tapa assim que encostava os lábios nos do outro. Pode-se por isso dizer que esse era o primeiro beijo entre Lily e James.

Depois de muitas primaveras floridas eles se separaram. Lily corou novamente e James sorriu.

-Lily por que não acredita que te amo de verdade? Por que foge de mim? Por que tenta fugir do que sente?

Lily abriu varias vezes a boca, mas nenhum som era emitido. Quando finalmente conseguiu falar não era o que James queria ouvir.

-Preciso voltar para o castelo. O discurso será daqui a pouco.

-Ainda falta um bocado de tempo para ele.

-Mas preciso repassa-lo. Até.

E assim, confusa consigo mesma, Lily saiu andando, deixando um James na beira do lago. Mas de algo pelo menos ele tinha certeza. Lily queria aquele beijo tanto quanto ele, e isso só indicava uma coisa: que ela sentia algo por ele. Ele voltou para o castelo, mas não encontrou Lily entre os convidados. Sentou-se com Peter e conversaram leviandades.

Meia-noite. O relógio avisava. Significa que ele a veria. Mesmo de longe. E não demorou para isso acontecer.

No palco montado pelo professor Flitwick surgiu Dumbledore que disse palavras como sempre cômicas, para depois anunciar que a aluna mais brilhante que estava se formando iria discursar para os convidados em forma de agradecimento. Lily apareceu no palco. Todos a aplaudiram, fazendo com que ela tornasse a corar. Apontou a varinha para a garganta e ampliou a voz.

-Obrigada. Obrigada Diretor. – Dumbledore olhou-a por debaixo dos oclinhos de meia-lua e sorriu gentilmente.

-Bom. – ela começou. Todos a olhavam e isso não era nada confortável. – Hoje, um dia tão especial para nós que estamos nos formando e inevitavelmente deixando nosso segundo lar, tenho o prazer de lhes dizer algumas palavras.

"Há sete anos recebi minha carta assim como vocês e alegrei-me por ser bruxa. Entrei para Hogwarts e me encantei por cada pedacinho deste lugar. Fiz amigos que jamais esquecerei e que sempre levarei comigo em meu coração. Aprendi coisas que jamais imaginei que aprenderia. Cresci a cada ano".

Seu olhar encontrou o de James e ela sentiu como se perdesse o chão. Abriu a boca três vezes, mas não saia som algum. Todos os convidados olhavam ansiosos e preocupados para ela. James tentava encoraja-la com o olhar. Ela respirou fundo.

-Desculpem. Eu havia preparado um discurso perfeito para este momento, mas agora percebo que nenhum discurso pode expressar o que sentimos realmente. Nenhuma palavra é mais forte que a que o coração grita.

"Hogwarts se tornou minha segunda casa. Aqui conheci pessoas incríveis. Com algumas a amizade logo apareceu" Ela não conseguia desviar o olhar de James. "Já com outras foi preciso eu viver sete anos aqui para descobrir que gostava delas. Que amava uma delas. Foi preciso eu ter chegado até aqui para descobrir o que meu coração sempre gritou. Foi preciso ele me convidar para tomar um ar esta noite para que eu pudesse descobrir que aqui em Hogwarts alem de pessoas, feitiços, poções e animais mágicos também conheci a única magia que não se aprende em livros e aulas: a magia do amor".

James a olhava irradiando felicidade por cada poro de sua pele. Seu sorriso iluminava todo o salão.

-Brigas? Tivemos muitas, mas sempre aprendíamos algo com isso. E eu aprendi a amar. Acho que sempre tapei os ouvidos não querendo ouvir os gritos que meu coração dava. Mas agora eu os ouço abertamente. – ela passou a mão pelo colar que James a dera. Os convidados a olhavam confusos. Do que ela estava falando?

**Flashback On**

Ela havia deixado James para trás. As lagrimas brotando de seus olhos. Repetia mentalmente a palavra "não" mas era inevitável. Ela sabia que havia de apaixonado pelo Potter. Mas como? Quando? Onde?

Talvez na primeira vez que se esbarraram no trem quando tinham 11 anos. Ou talvez quando ele a jogou no lago em seu segundo ano. Quando ela se sentiu triste por ele não ter ido ao encontro deles em Hogsmead no terceiro ano. Quando ele a chamou de lírio pela primeira vez no baile de inverno no quarto ano. Ou então no quinto ano quando ele começou a dizer que a amava. Talvez quando ele a beijou, no sexto ano, no meio do corredor deserto. Ou talvez esta noite, quando eles se beijaram.

Ela correu para trás do palco e se sentou no chão, escondida de todos. Ficaria ali até a hora do discurso.

Tinha tantas duvidas, mas certeza somente uma: amava James Potter.

Mas o que fazer se esta noite seria a ultima que estariam juntos? Lily Evans nunca se rendeu a nenhum obstáculo. Com certeza poderia vencer este. Mas ela queria vence-lo? Duvidas, duvidas, duvidas. Ela queria algo definitivo. Respostas e não perguntas.

**Flashback Off**

-Novamente peço-lhes desculpas. Mas não posso continuar. – ela abaixou a voz com um feitiço e desceu do palco. Tinha uma resposta.

Caminhou reta na direção de James. Todos os olhares a acompanhavam. Finalmente ela chegou ate ele.

-Este colar é para ser dado a sua esposa ou a mulher que ama certo?

James afirmou balançando a cabeça. Sua expressão mudara de felicidade para uma mais séria.

-Você não é casado. Então por que o deu a mim?

-Pelo fato de você ser a mulher que amo e sempre amarei em toda a minha vida.

-Verdade?

-A mais pura de todas.

-Lhe dei uma chance essa noite. Não a desperdice. Prove-me que me ama.

James abraçou Lily pela cintura, não se incomodando com os olhares a sua volta. Trouxe-a para mais perto. Afastou uma mecha de cabelo que lhe caia, fazendo um singelo carinho por sua face.

-Já lhe disse mais de mil vezes que te amo e é a mulher de minha vida. Mas agora digo olhando em seus olhos. Lily Evans eu te amo desde que te conheci naquele trem. Desde que te joguei no lago. Desde que te deixei aquele lírio me desculpando por ter faltado ao encontro. Desde que te chamei de lírio pela primeira no baile de inverno. Desde que me declarei no meio do saguão de entrada. Desde que beijei seus lábios pela primeira vez naquele corredor vazio. Desde que você me deixou para trás essa noite, pois no fundo eu já sabia que você sentia lago por mim. Desde este momento. E para sempre te amarei.

E em uma fração de segundo ele a beijou. Um beijo apaixonado que fez todos sentirem que aquele casal irradiava amor.

Uma valsa começou a tocar e os casais se dirigiram para a pista. James levou Lily para o meio da pista e lá eles dançaram a musica que sempre quiseram dançar. A musica que fazia seus corações gritarem de amor e felicidade.

Pra que esperar mais. Ele já havia esperado tempo demais.

-Lily quer...

-Namorar comigo? – ela completou a frase.

-Essa frase é minha.

-Digamos que sou uma mulher moderna.

-Mas eu esperei sete anos por esse momento então eu tenho o direito de fazer o pedido. Lily Evans aceita namorar comigo?

-Sim. – ela disse sorridente.

James a levantou pela cintura e rodou com ela.

-Eu te amo Lily Evans! Minha Lily!

Lily não conseguia dizer uma palavra, mas seu sorriso falava mais que tudo. E dessa vez não foi preciso expressar o que o coração gritava com palavras, mas com um simples ato de beijar os lábios de quem ela amava.

-Eu te amo James Potter! Meu James!

Aquela noite estava longe de acabar. Ainda teriam muito tempo para recuperar o perdido.

-Promete me escrever todos os dias? De manha, à tarde e à noite? – James pedia enquanto não chegavam a estação 9 ½.

-Se é isso que você quer.

-Promete?

-Prometo. Até porque você vai me escrever duas vezes mais que eu vou escrever para você.

-Como quiser.

-James. – ela o chamou depois de um tempo.

-Eu.

-Já te disse que você é o homem da minha vida hoje?

-Ainda não.

-Então fique sabendo que és.

-Justamente por eu ser o homem da sua vida e você a mulher da minha que nunca iremos nos separar. Nada nem ninguém terá esse poder.

-Promete que ficaremos sempre juntos?

-Para toda eternidade.

O trem começou a diminuir a velocidade e logo já estavam desembarcando. Atravessaram pela ultima vez a passagem que dava para o mundo trouxa. Seus pais já os esperavam. Foram até eles e cumprimentaram as famílias. Afastaram-se um pouco depois de um tempo.

-Te amo meu lírio mais precioso e belo de todos.

-Também te amo.

Eles se beijaram e se abraçaram. Agora ninguém poderia separar os dois. Eram um só. Uma alma. Um coração. Uma carne. Um. Completavam-se. E o amor entre eles era o laço que os amarrava juntos e não os deixava se separar.

Quem poderia acreditar que o casal que mais brigava em Hogwarts havia finalmente se entendido? Ninguém. Mas uma única magia foi necessária para tal feito se realizar: uma tal de magia do amor.

_**Fim!**_


End file.
